1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data output apparatus for outputting image data representative of a single image through a conversion into image data representative of partial images each to be recorded, when the single image is outputted on a divisional basis into a plurality of sheets, on the associated sheet, and an image data output program storage medium storing an image data output program which causes a computer to operate as such an image data output apparatus when the image data output program is executed in the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, it is performed that image data is taken into an image processing apparatus, which is realized using a personal computer and the like, so that an edition of an image is carried out on the image data, or a color correction is carried out, and image data subjected to the edition and the color correction is outputted to an image output apparatus such as a color printer so that the image output apparatus outputs a desired image.
When it is intended that an image output apparatus is used to output an image, it happens that a size of the edited image is too large to record the image in its entirety on a sheet of paper. In order to cope with such a situation, it happens that the image output apparatus side performs a so-called tiling output that image data of a single image is converted into image data representative of partial images to be recorded on segment papers when the single image is outputted on a divisional basis into a plurality of sheets of paper (for example, two sheets, four sheets, six sheets, etc.) according to a size of the image, and the plurality of sheets of paper, on which the partial images are recorded, are combined to form a sheet of image.
Hitherto, in the event that the tiling is performed, there is provided such an arrangement that a divisional number of sheets is automatically determined in view of a size of image, and image data representative of partial images the number of which is the same as the divisional number of sheets are sequentially continuously outputted to the image output apparatus. This arrangement is involved in a possibility that a single image is unnecessarily divided into a number of sheets of images. For example, in the event that the main portion of the image, which is the subject matter of the image, exists at the central portion of the image, and the peripheral portions of the image are simply the background elements, even if it encounters such a situation that the use of only two sheets brings about lack of a little portion of the peripheral portion of the image, the image is divided into four sheets of images in order to avoid such a lack.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image data output apparatus capable of performing the tiling output preventing the image from being unnecessarily divided into a number of sheets of images, and an image data output program storage medium storing an image data output program which causes a computer to operate as such an image data output apparatus when the image data output program is executed in the computer.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides an image data output apparatus for outputting image data representative of a single image through a conversion into image data representative of partial images each to be recorded, when the single image is outputted on a divisional basis into a plurality of sheets, on the associated sheet, said image data output apparatus comprising:
a maximum number of sheets designation section for designating in accordance with an operation a maximum number of sheets used in an output of a single image when the image is outputted on a divisional basis that the image is divided into a plurality of segment sheets;
a data conversion section for converting the image data representative of the single image into image data representative of divisional images of number within the maximum number of sheets designated by said maximum number of sheets designation section; and
a data output section for outputting the image data after conversion by said data conversion section.
In the image data output apparatus according to the present invention as mentioned above, it is preferable that said data conversion section converts even image data representative of an image of a size involved in an overflow portion when a same number of segment sheets as the maximum number of sheets designated by said maximum number of sheets designation section are prepared, permitting an overflow from the segment sheets, into image data representative of divisional images of a number of which is identical with the maximum number of sheets.
To achieve above-mentioned object, the present invention provides an image data output program storage medium storing an image data output program which causes a computer to operate as an image data output apparatus for outputting image data representative of a single image through a conversion into image data representative of partial images each to be recorded, when the single image is outputted on a divisional basis into a plurality of sheets, on the associated sheet, when the image data output program is executed in the computer, wherein said image data output program storage medium stores the image data output program comprising:
a maximum number of sheets designation section for designating in accordance with an operation a maximum number of sheets used in an output of a single image when the image is outputted on a divisional basis that the image is divided into a plurality of segment sheets;
a data conversion section for converting the image data representative of the single image into image data representative of divisional images of number within the maximum number of sheets designated by said maximum number of sheets designation section; and
a data output section for outputting the image data after conversion by said data conversion section.
In the image data output program storage medium according to the present invention as mentioned above, it is preferable that said data conversion section converts even image data representative of an image of a size involved in an overflow portion when a same number of segment sheets as the maximum number of sheets designated by said maximum number of sheets designation section are prepared, permitting an overflow from the segment sheets, into image data representative of divisional images of a number of which is identical with the maximum number of sheets.
According to the present invention, to perform the tiling output, a maximum number of sheets used in an output of a single image is designated in accordance with an operation, and it is inhibited that the single image is divided into a number of segment sheets of images more than the maximum number of sheets. This feature makes it possible to prevent the image from being unnecessarily divided into a number of sheets of images.